


Peter Maximoff HCs

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Various HCs





	1. Pregnant

  * Omf so Peter was simultaneously excited as hell and scared as fuck when you told him you were pregnant
  * You’re Charles’ daughter and he was like “Oh God, I’m so dead”
  * He was too excited to think about it. His brain moves faster than most computers and his attention span isn’t any better
  * But Charles knew before you told him. And you knew he knew
  * He was glaring when you stepped into the room
  * “When were you going to tell me?”
  * “Right now.”
  * Apparently he knew three days ago
  * You knew he wasn’t happy, because you and peter weren’t married yet, but he hugged you anyway
  * “That child better not end up like it’s father”
  * Peter decides to make a dramatic entrance “DO YOU MEAN INCREDIBLY  _DASHING AND HILARIOUS_ ”
  * Charles is very done, but you’re laughing
  * Peter runs himself rampant making sure you’re taken care of the entire time
  * It’s almost like he and Charles are competing at who can take care of you better
  * You’d be annoyed if it wasn’t so damn hilarious watching them bicker
  * At one point they bickered over which chocolate you liked better
  * Both of them were wrong
  * “You’re both idiots”
  * “Yes but that’s why you love me, babe.”
  * Charles just glares
  * When it’s time to actually have the baby, you’re the calmest
  * “Guys just get me to the hospital, for fucks sake”
  * “BUT THE-”
  * “Hospital.  _Now_.”
  * They both took you to the hospital without anymore argument
  * *Logan laughing in the background*
  * You still managed to be the calmest, even when you were giving birth
  * Peter wouldn’t stop moving and asking questions
  * Charles kept ordering around the doctors
  * “Both of you sHUT UP”
  * It’s a boy
  * And oh boy his powers have already surfaced
  * His crying shatters every damn window within 100 feet in all directions
  * Peter’s crying with pride, this is definitely his kid; a troublemaker already
  * Charles is groaning internally
  * You’re also crying with happiness holy fuck you’ve got a son
  * “Which one of you is paying for all this?”
  * You and Peter look at Charles
  * Que more internal groaning
  * “You two owe me.”
  * “Thanks daddy.”
  * “Babe not in front of your dad!”
  * “Peter, I will rip your dick off”




	2. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa HCs

  * Okay so you’d somehow managed to get Peter out of the house????
  * It’s a miracle
  * The house is quiet as fuck for once so of course you gotta have an at-home spa day
  * We’re not talking like just a face mask and some chocolate, we’re talking the works m8
  * A face mask, warm bath (with bath salts and bubble ofc), mani-pedi, relaxing music, not to mention time to take a fucking nap if you want to
  * Right so you decide to take a bath first (I mean c’mon who doesn’t love a warm bath with bubbles and bath salts)
  * You decide relaxing music during the bath will be great
  * It is
  * Next comes the mani-pedi
  * You file your nails to the desired length, trim your cuticles (or whatever), prep your nails with rubbing alcohol, and put the first coat of polish on
  * It’s a hella cute colour polish
  * So while you’re waiting on that brilliant polish to dry, you decide to catch up on your favourite TV show
  * When the polish is done drying, you put on the seal coat
  * Now you gotta prep dat homemade honey-lemon face mask
  * So you do that and you’re applying it when Peter walks in the door
  * “Babe what the fuck is on your face?”
  * You can’t speak because the mask is drying, so you do the next best thing
  * You smear that shit all over his face. The look on his face is priceless
  * “Y/N wHaT ThE FUck”
  * You’re basically wheezing trying not to fuck up your face mask
  * Peter’s face mask starts to dry and you see him realize what the fuck happened
  * Now you’re both laughing your asses off
  * Peter looks at you for a second before smearing more mask on his face
  * “Well I mean might as well not half-ass it”
  * You clip both of your hair back bc you don’t want it in the mask
  * “Babe you look ridiculous”
  * “And you look like an idiot”
  * “Correction, I look like your idiot”
  * You got an idea right then. You had to get Peter to let you do his nails. It was necessary. For science.
  * “I’ve got one condition, babe. They have to be the brightest fucking pink you’ve got.”
  * Your boyfriend never ceases to amaze you. You agree to those terms.
  * “Pete you look fucking gorgeous”
  * “I know.”
  * You end up doing each other’s hair after you remove the masks
  * He gives you fabulous braids “Wtf Pete how”
  * “I do have a little sister, remember?”
  * You two decided to curl up on the couch and watch movies the rest of the night
  * “So, when’s the next spa day, babe?”




	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween HCs

  * So Halloween is like the shit at the mansion. Especially for Peter. For Peter it’s the shit™
  * You both love Halloween and Peter loves to dress up as whoever he wants (including himself; we all know he would smh)
  * It’s also a prime opportunity for him to steal stuff, mostly candy, but still (once a klepto, always a klepto rip)
  * Not to mention scaring the shit out of people
  * You two def. dress up
  * Que Pete holding up a sexy maid costume (as a joke, ofc)
  * “I am not wearing that, Pete.”
  * “But babe what if it was for  _me_?”
  * “You’re out of your damn mind.”
  * You two end up going as Deadpool and Spider Girl
  * Trick or Treating tho
  * Literally everyone is dragged out, but you and Peter leave earlier
  * You know that with Peter’s speed you’ll be done in half the time of the others so you plan a horror movie fest for after.
  * By the time you’re done trick or treating (and scaring Kurt, Jean, Jubilee and Scott a couple times, let’s be real) you’ve got a bunch of candy
  * More than you both need rip
  * You and Pete binge on candy and watch horror movies in his room
  * “They’re going to die, the idiots”
  * “I know. Now shut up and eat your candy.”
  * Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Jubilee decide to try and scare you guys for revenge
  * Warren just wants to sleep “It’s  _1am_  guys what the hell”
  * They drag him along anyway
  * And fail miserably
  * “What the  _fuck_  are you idiots doing?”
  * “I  _told_  you guys we should have just gone to bed.”
  * Anyway
  * You finish your movies and it’s like 3am so you two just cuddle on his bed
  * “I need to change out of this costume”
  * “I could help you with that.”
  * “ _Peter!”_




	4. Coming Out as Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out hcs

  * You were staring in a mirror, trying to make sense of everything
  * You were straight not two seconds ago.  _What happened?_
  * It was confusing and enlightening all at once
  * You were Bi
  * _I am Bi_
  * _Damn,_  you thought,  _does this mean I’m on standBi?_
  * You shook your head. Your mind was ridiculous. It was official.
  * You took a deep breath, staring intently at your reflection
  * _I am Bi_ , you think to yourself again, taking a deep breath
  * You get the courage to say the words aloud, your voice quiet but strong
  * “I’m Bi.”
  * You take another breath, saying the words louder this time. “I’m Bi.”
  * You smile goofily, shaking your head before you even open your mouth
  * “I’m on standbi” The joke is stupid and corny, and you end up laughing at your own stupidity.
  * You stared at the mirror some more, studying your reflection
  * Who were you going to tell first?
  * It was a hard question to answer, especially since you had no idea how anyone would react
  * Peter. You would tell Peter first. It  _had_  to be Peter
  * You smirked. Peter would probably make some stupid pun, but it would make you laugh
  * You stepped away from the mirror, mentally preparing yourself
  * When you opened your door, he was standing there, hand raised to knock
  * It was almost as if he had known you needed him
  * You were speechless for a moment, eyes fixated on Peter’s face
  * How would he really react?
  * Suddenly, his fingers snap in front of your face “Y/N, you there? You’re spacing big time.”
  * “Hm? Yeah!” You snap to attention, eyes focused on Peter
  * “Well can I come in?” “Of course.”
  * There’s this awkward silence as he enters
  * Another deep breath
  * _I can do this,_  you think to yourself, eyes trained on Peter, _it’s just Peter_
  * “You’d still love me no matter what, right Pete?”
  * “Of course, dumbass.” He sounds almost offended
  * Yet another deep breath
  * Deep breaths are important
  * “I’m not straight”
  * His eyes literally  _sparkle_  with triumph
  * “I kneW YOU WERE A LESBIAN THE SECOND I SAW YOU”
  * “Bitch, I’m not a lesbian!”
  * “Damn it,” he says v disappointedly
  * You shake your head
  * “I’m Bi you spork”
  * “sO YOU’RE HALF LESBIAN”
  * “BITCH NOODLE THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS”
  * You’re laughing tho
  * So is he
  * “But that’s cool Y/N, no fucks given by the Twinkie god”
  * You smack him
  * “Does that mean you’re a twink, Peter?”
  * “Obviously I am. Have you seen my ass?”
  * “Wait, really?”
  * “NO. I’m straight as a stripper pole.”
  * “A gay stripper pole?”
  * “Y/N!”
  * You weren’t sure why you were worried to begin with
  * “Thanks for accepting me, Pete… but can we keep this between us?”
  * “Of course dude!”
  * You hug him
  * “Thanks. But you’re still a bitch noodle.”
  * “But I’m your bitch noodle, so it’s cool.”




	5. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endearment terms hcs

  * irst and foremost:  ** _Babe_**



\- his favourite lbr  
\- it would slip out one day while and he’d just keep using it  
\- he always calls you babe; you know if he actually calls you ‘Y/N’ that he wants to have a serious conversation  
\- definitely accidentally introduced you as babe at least once  
\- rip this from my cold dead hands

  * Definitely calls you ** _Baby_  **when he’s in The Mood™



\- when he calls you baby, be ready  
\- you’re in for a wild ride lemme tell you

  * **_Sweetheart_** for dirty talk lbr
  * Okay but one day he would be like “Y/N is sweet inside  _and_ out, just like a  ** _Twinkie_**!”



\- you know  _exactly_ what he means by that and probably punch him  
\- the nickname sticks anyway  
\- he jokingly calls you his Twinkie and you die everytime because  _it sounds so wrong  
_ \- he knows it and only does it to annoy you/shock others


End file.
